pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 56 - A Break From It All
"So Ash I didn't know that you were an aura user." noted Jamie as he walked over to a chair and sat down in it. "Well I just started learning to use my aura so I’m not all that good yet." shrugged Ash as he sat down in another chair. "You could've fooled me. The way you used Heart Fusion you could've fooled me." laughed Jamie "After Hinta explained to me yesterday what it was and how it was used I decided to try it." smiled Ash "With a little more training you might be able to prefect it. Along with that last attack if Kerobolt and I weren't prepared he would have taken allot more damage than he did." assured Jamie "Yea, but Pikachu lost control of his power's again." sighed Ash "Well don't worry about it...I sensed that a lot of Pikachu's power was being held back. I kinda figured that Pikachu is wearing one of Timothy's Power Regulator bands." noted Jamie "Yea...he put one on Pikachu to help control his power's better, but it doesn’t look like it's working." sighed Ash "Trust me there working. I bet before when Pikachu lost control of his power's he was allot worse." guessed Jamie "Well during the contest in Brita when he lost control of his power's he blew the roof off of the stadium." remembered Ash "I bet that was a sight. Those band's hold back a set amount of the wearers power for the wearer to use. The stronger the user get's the band release's more power for them to use. I know this because Timothy and his pokémon wear them." noted Jamie "They do." said Ash "Yep...that jacket that Timothy wear's all the time is a Power Regulator in his style. Kachu, Nina, Nikita, Lucaria, Jin and a couple of Timothy's other pokémon also wear them, but you'll never notice because the bands blend in with the color of their fur. Timothy made them the color of their fur to blend in so nobody knows that they aren't using their full power." smiled Jamie "What." said Ash "It's true, nobody knows that Timothy or his pokémon wear them...so nobody doesn't now how strong they really are, but his little group." nodded Jamie "Who's that?" asked Ash "That's us. me, my sister's and maybe Rodney and Tanza. There might be others though that I don't know about." shrugged Jamie "So every battle he's had he hasn't even been trying." thought Ash to himself. "Well all in all if you got Timothy training you then I hope you and Pikachu are ready for a beat down." laughed Jamie "Why do you say that?" asked Ash "He's going to train you till you drop and after he's done with you, you'll feel like you've been trampled by a herd of Bulliorn." assured Jamie laughing. "That sound's bad." said Ash "Don't worry about it though. Once your training is complete you won't see it that way I promise you that." assured Jamie "Hay Ash, Eria says that Pikachu will be ok after a little nap." said Aussa as she walked back outside. "Hay everybody it's time to eat." announced Brock "And we cooked up allot of stuff...there's allot to go around." stated Hinta They both walked in and out of the house with pot's and pan's of food sitting the all on the table. Just then Kerobolt and Jamie's Shinx came running out of the house behind Misty. "I'm starved...I bet everybody else would like a bit to eat to. Come on out everybody!“ shouted Ash as he threw up his pokéball and Infernape, Echserto, Aquilion and Volrecks appeared in front of him. "You to Corsola and Hicamp!” shouted Misty as she threw up her pokéballs and her pokémon appeared in front of her. "Time for some chow!” shouted Brock as he threw up his pokéballs and his pokémon appeared in front of him. "Hun...Ter." chuckled Haunter as he suddenly appeared out of his pokéball. "It figure's that I wouldn't have to call your crazy butt out. You know you eat to much as it is, that's most likely why your so big now." said Tanza "Ter...Hun...Hunt." smiled Haunter as he licked her face. "Hay! Haunter what did I tell you about that." frowned Tanza wiping off her face, before her other pokémon appeared in front of her. "Hunt...Haunter...Hun." laughed Haunter "Ah...screw you crazy ghost." smiled Timothy as everybody started laughing. "This is great. I don’t know why, but this feels right…like we are all suppose to be here having a good time." thought Ash to himself. Ash looked around as everybody talked and laughed having a good time and even the pokémon were happy. "Hay Ash are you ok?" asked Misty looking at Ash. "I'm alright." nodded Ash "Ok." smiled Misty "I don't know why, but even now I..." stopped Ash "What...what's wrong?" asked Misty "Never mind...it's nothing." smiled Ash shrugging off the thought. "Pika...Pi!" shouted Pikachu as he ran out of the house onto the porch. "Hay Pikachu how are you feeling?" asked Ash sitting in his chair. "Pika." waved Pikachu "Chu...Pika...Pi?" asked Kira as she ran up to Pikachu. "Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu "Hay watch this. Hay Pikachu you know Kira sat beside your bed while you where sleeping. She was so worried about you that we had to drag her away from the room." teased Eria "Pi...Pika...Pi...Chu!" shouted Kira to Eria as her face turned bright red. "Chu...Pika…Pi." blushed Pikachu "Chu...Pi...Pikachu." blushed Kira "Pika." nodded Pikachu and they both went into a group where Kachu, Nina, Nikita, and other pokémon where eating. "I've never seen Pikachu act like that before I wonder if he actually like's Kira?" pondered Ash to himself. Ash looked back through all his travels and through them all Pikachu had not shown interest in any other female pokémon they had seen. He then thought about Dawn's Buneary who was head over heels for Pikachu and yet even with her he only shown a little interest while being nice. Yet with Kira it seems that he might really be interested in her more than a little bit. He looked over at Pikachu as he sat beside Kira talking and laugh and having a good time. After they were all finish and the stuff was clean and put away they all headed back into Kordell City. Once there they headed southwards through the crowded city streets toward the gym which was near the edge of the city. When they finally got to their destination they stopped in front of a mid size yellow dojo looking building with a figure reminiscent of a bow tie on the front doors. "So this it the place?” wondered Ash "Yea." nodded Jamie Once they opened the door and stepped inside they saw that it looked much like how a dojo would look with wooden training dummies as well as other training equipment. "This place look's more like a dojo then a gym." noted Ash "Pika." agreed Pikachu "Maybe, but it's the real deal. Alice where are you!" shouted Jamie "Maybe she's out back in the garden." guessed Eria They then walked to the back of the room to a double sliding door and opened it up before stepping back outside into a large flower guardian. "Wow this place is beautiful. Look at all the flower's." marveled Misty "Hay look is that her." motioned Brock as he pointed at a ocean blue haired female sitting on top of a hill. "Yea that's her." nodded Jamie To Be Continued............................... Category:Season 1 Content